


一看就不是什么正经的omega1.0雨后

by jianyu2333



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianyu2333/pseuds/jianyu2333





	一看就不是什么正经的omega1.0雨后

程光走出机甲训练场的大门，透过雨幕看到站在远处的江耀。  
一场猝不及防的大雨把江耀身上的制服都打湿透了，他在默默地把身上的衣服拧出一道道水来。  
正巧路过个撑伞的男学生，见他一身狼狈忙上前搭讪，江耀带着稚气的脸模样极具欺骗性，跟只迷路的小鹿一样被高个子的男学生围在那里。  
“你怎么了？没带伞吗？”男学生搭讪道，“你住哪里？要我送你回去吗？”  
江耀微微仰着头，衬衫因为湿透突出的锁骨看上去特别煽情，他说：“不用了，我在等人。”  
男学生还以为他在客套：“先别等了，我先送你回去换衣服吧？感冒就不好了。”  
“他很快就会出来的……”  
“看你都身上都淋湿了，这样吧，我在这里陪你一起等吧？”  
江耀的视线扫到了程光的身影，立马笑得春暖花开：“学长！”他快速的跟男学生道完谢高兴的小跑过来。  
他殷勤地说道：“今天练习得怎么样？没有受伤吧？”  
程光看到那男学生脸上明显的失落，喃喃的说道：“原来有男朋友了啊，还以为遇到个没主儿的omega呢??”  
……  
原来你也是个懂行的人。  
程光在男学生的身上仿佛看到了从前的自己——谁能想到眼前这个长得天真软萌的小学弟，他其实……  
是个alpha你信吗？  
“阿嚏！”江耀小声地打了个喷嚏。  
“你怎么都湿成这样了？”程光皱眉道，把伞递给了江耀，又脱下了自己的外套披在他的身上，“披上，别感冒了。”  
江耀推脱着：“这样会把你的衣服弄湿的。”  
“你先穿着吧，我现在送你回去。”  
这雨下得又急又大，时不时一阵狂风大作。两个人撑着一把伞回到江耀宿舍的时候，手里的伞已经剩下了伞骨，两个人都淋得跟从刚河里爬上来似的。  
“怎么突然下得这么大的雨？”程光一边抱怨着突如其来的鬼天气，看样子只能暂留在江耀的寝室里过一晚了。  
程光解开领带，随手把它丢在了桌上，一边用手捋了捋有些湿的头发：“你干毛巾放在哪儿？”  
江耀看着程光敞开的领子下，不由得心中一漾：“柜子里。”  
程光从柜子里拿了一块干毛巾擦头发，又拿了一块回头递给江耀。  
江耀把程光的外套给脱了，整整齐齐的放在了椅背上，他现在正在脱身上的衬衫。江耀感觉到程光的视线在自己身上，葱白般的手指头划过白色衬衫，慢慢的解开一个又一个扣子，极其煽情的让衬衫从自己手臂滑落。  
江耀的身材清秀挺拔，线条流畅，身上都是薄薄的肌肉，并不十分明显，但程光知道这层肌肉下蕴藏着多大的爆发力。  
瞧这脱衣的技巧一看就不是什么正经人，这个小骚货果然不死心的在撩我！  
程光意识到自己看一个男人脱衣服看得两眼发直，便慌张的把毛巾丢到了江耀的脸上：“你自己擦。”觉得喉咙有点发干，程光落荒而逃的想跑到厨房里煮点热水。  
“学长，我冷。”突然一个带着湿冷的身体附上了他的后背，江耀从背后抱住他。江耀上身已经赤裸，本来湿冷的肉体一贴上来后，贴合之处很快就变得火热起来。他的手在若有似无的摩挲着程光的腰部曲线，在耳边小声的撒娇。  
耳朵被热气弄得有些痒，程光身体一个瑟缩：“冷啊，冷你就……”就把衣服穿起来啊！  
“学长……”程光感觉腰上的手劲越来越大，“我想要你温暖我……”  
“请你让我热起来吧……”  
程光从肩膀往后看，江耀把脸埋在了他的背上，只能看到他头顶的发旋还有乌黑软发下露出的两只羞红的害羞的耳朵。  
他红着耳朵的样子敲可爱！好想推倒他！  
……  
……  
虽然abo的世界成年是看信息素的成熟，虽然江耀的的确确已经是个成年人了，但是看着这张脸我过不了心里这关！  
程光迟迟没有回应，一脸在人生道路上迷路的表情。江耀的眼睛已经危险的眯了起来，从背后抱着他半推半拖地一步步往床的方向移动，直到把他压在了床上。  
“学长……我想要标记你……”江耀湿热的呼吸喷洒在耳后，程光觉得自己的耳朵都要被烫伤了。  
程光浑身一颤，江耀见他没有拒绝就越发放肆起来，把手伸进了程光的衬衫里，肆意的抚摸着光滑的皮肤，嘴唇从耳后一路吻到了脖颈后边，张嘴就咬。  
脖子后处的腺体被alpha的信息素彻底入侵，被标记的快感就好像电流通过身体一般，这过电般的快感让程光的身体都忍不住轻颤，呻吟也几乎没忍住泄出了几分。  
学长忍着不叫的声音好好听。江耀伸到衬衫里的手肆意在抚摸着手下光滑紧致的皮肤，还坏心眼的捏起胸前的一点，一开始还有耐心的轻挑慢捻，渐渐的变成重重的揉了。  
分明没有用什么力气在压制自己，程光却感觉到身上的江耀莫名有着强烈的压迫感，就好像一座随时就要喷发的火山一般，自己根本没有什么反抗的力气。  
虽然，也不想看到他失望的样子就是了……  
面红耳赤的程光按住了江耀在衬衫下作乱的爪子，翻过身来直视他。  
“学长……可以做吗？”江耀用水汪汪的大眼睛可怜巴巴的看着他，明明alpha的信息素已经给人以不容拒绝的压迫感，却偏偏还在撒娇试图软化程光的意志。  
那可怜的小眼神看得程光心肝一颤，心扑通扑通跳个不停，就好像刚坐完了一场过山车一样。  
算了算了！你都是我的正攻了，还矫情个啥？！  
程光伸手就袭向了江耀的下身处，抓住那团软肉就是一捏。他趾高气扬地说：“不准弄痛我。”他很快就感觉手里的那块软肉几乎瞬间就硬了起来，一只手根本就握不全。  
程光背后冷汗直下：次奥！童颜巨丁不是虚的啊！  
“学长我爱你！”江耀的眼睛瞬间就装满了星星，笑容就宛若春回大地一般，欢欣雀跃地抱住了程光的脖子。  
程光干咳了两下，故意压低声音说道：“要是做得不舒服的话，以后都别想做了！”  
“嗯嗯，我一定会让你舒服的。”江耀扑过来，捧着程光的脸就缠缠绵绵的吻了上来，尖尖的犬牙像吃糖一样轻咬着唇瓣，舌头勾起另一条软舌舔舐吸吮。  
两人唇舌交缠了好一会儿，江耀这次亲得格外缠绵，真真是个磨人的小妖精，直把程光吻得眼冒金星才松开。  
程光感觉身上一轻，江耀从他身上起来拉开了床边的柜子，里面赫然是满满当当的一打润滑剂。  
“……”这一抽屉的东西要用到何年何月才用得完啊？你把这超市的库存都拿光了吧？那那那还有瓶榴莲味你还真是不计较啊！！！  
“学长你喜欢什么味的呢？”  
“草……草莓味的吧……”程光故作冷静地说道。  
江耀翻找出了草莓味的润滑剂，回头就被程光扑倒来了个床咚。  
“学长，你怎么……”江耀呆呆的拿着润滑剂，看着压在自己身上的程光。  
尽管是个腐男，内心也是YY过许多次啪啪啪的画面的老司机，可到了实战的时候，程光发现对别人打开双腿这件事，尤其是对江耀这种尺寸的，心里还是有点害怕……  
程光看着江耀那张俊美还带着点稚气的脸，心想这家伙平时软成这样，搞不好愿意当我身下受也不一定，是吧？  
程光霸道地捏住江耀的下巴，低头含住了江耀的唇，舌头闯进他的嘴里，放肆的搅动着湿热的口腔。  
江耀欣喜的承受着程光主动的亲吻，一边把手探进了程光的校服裤，肆意的揉捏着那挺翘圆润的臀瓣，一手延着背脊滑入臀缝，将沾了润滑剂的手指伸了进去。  
“啊……”跪在江耀身上的程光发出了一声呻吟。  
程光捶床，果然这小子还是真心想要上我的！  
江耀见他莫名其妙的动作，奇怪的问道：“怎么了吗？”  
程光厚脸皮的说：“打个商量……你让我做好不好？”  
“好啊。”没想到江耀这么干脆就答应了。  
程光难以置信：“真的？”果然你的内心是个小骚受吗？  
“下次好不好？”虽然江耀笑得甜腻，程光却感觉到了来自印刻在信息素里的压迫感，体内的手指更加深入搅动，“现在，我想要进去。”  
果然！我就知道不会这么容易！  
江耀又加了一根手指，程光全身都紧绷起来，那处既小又紧，滚烫的内壁紧紧的依附着几根手指，艰难的吞吐着。  
“会疼吗？”江耀问道。  
“不……不疼！”程光喘了几口气，男子汉大丈夫这点小痛怎么叫疼呢？！他咬着牙忍着异物扩张身体的不适，那处被强行撑开，几乎有种会被撑裂开的错觉，几个手指的开扩进出，翻搅着润滑剂发出咕啾咕啾的暧昧水声，即便外面雨声很大都掩盖不住这淫靡的声音。  
江耀坏心眼的在他耳边说了一句：“学长，你听到这里的声音了吗？”  
你这个色小鬼在说什么呢！程光羞恼地咬在了江耀的唇上。  
扩张花了较长的时间，在手指拔出的那一刻，程光感觉到体内一阵空虚，后穴张合着渴望被硬物填满。  
江耀让程光坐到了自己的腿上，然后坐起了身。  
听到拉链拉开的声音，程光就往江耀下面看去，一看就不由得一阵头皮发麻。真真是和脸是彻底的不相符，颜色很嫩很浅，是粉红色的，可是那个尺寸实在让人说不上可爱。  
“我要进去了……”  
程光把脸埋在江耀的脖子处，紧张得全身僵硬，他闭着眼细细的闻着江耀身上那股好闻的味道，脑海里催眠自己要放松。  
江耀把润滑剂往茎身上抹了一层，扶着怒张的硬物蹭了蹭入口，前端冒出的粘稠汁液把入口弄得湿漉漉的，霸道的开始入侵程光的内部。  
江耀那处却是与脸完全不相符的大气，穴口都被撑到极致，却只进了一个前端就卡住了。  
程光疼得倒吸凉气，这是什么？棒槌吗？  
“学长，你放松……我要进去。”江耀在程光的耳边轻声低哑说道，粗重的喘息喷在耳边，语气里满是压抑不住的欲望。  
“我也想放松啊，谁知道你……你……那么大……”程光也不好受，本以为已经进到尽头了，却发现还在进入。  
“疼……”  
后穴内壁又湿又热，因为紧张收缩把硬物裹得紧紧的，这让已经进入半截的前端快感更甚。但这每进入一寸就要喊停一会儿的慢速度江耀实在是受不了。  
“你忍一下好不好？”  
“哈？”  
江耀给了程光一个大大的熊抱，然后扶着他的腰下身一挺，还未进入的半截噗呲一声尽根没入。  
“疼！”程光哀叫道，“一定都裂开了……”  
江耀伸手在那黏答答的穴口摸了摸：“没事的，没有裂开……你这里已经适应我了……”刚刚的润滑做得那么彻底，加上程光已经情动，身体早就已经起了反应，后穴虽被撑得难受却没有一点损伤。  
程光也说不上来那处是疼，还是涨，或许还有点痒。  
“你先不要动……”穴口火辣辣的疼，随时感觉会裂开的恐惧感让程光紧张得几乎双腿发软。他紧张，后穴也在一颤一颤的刺激着江耀的感官。  
我现在学长的身体里，我要标记他了！那股兴奋劲儿让江耀在程光体内的性器都涨了一圈。  
“对不起学长……”一直不动让江耀实在忍不住了，额头上沁出了满满的汗珠，“我真的忍不住了……”  
小小的后穴可怜兮兮的痉挛着吸着自己，快感几乎一触即发，江耀轻轻的对程光说了声对不起，就开始慢慢抽动起来。  
“先不要动，不要动……”程光被掐着腰按着吞吐肉棒，被顶得像只在大海里的小船一样晃个不停，小声的反抗完全被置之不理，委屈得声音都快带上了哭音。  
后面那处涨得生疼，程光几乎有种那处被撕裂的错觉。一进一出的摩擦和翻搅让疼痛中似乎又带起一丝情潮热意，肠壁被硬物刮蹭得又疼又麻，一阵阵灼辣痛感中竟渐渐生出一阵异样快感。  
江耀双手把程光抱了个满怀，下身不断耸动着，脑袋埋在脖子处，小虎牙的啃咬着白皙的脖子，在上面留下一个个红色的印子。  
虽然能居高临下的看着江耀，可程光却有种要被吞吃入腹的感觉，他推也推不开，两条大长腿无力的缠在江耀的腰，下身几乎是跌坐在那根巨物上，进入到深处的快感让人感到头皮一阵发麻。  
“学长……舒服吗？”江耀还惦记着程光刚刚说的不舒服下次不给做了，立马像个求表扬的孩子一样邀功。  
刚刚都说了不要动，你还动！程光忿忿儿地摇了摇头。  
不舒服怎么办？  
想办法让他舒服！  
江耀这下紧张了，把雪白挺翘的双臀拨开，让自己进得更深。性器在深处不断磨蹭着，带来一阵又一阵疼痛和快感，他注意着程光脸上的表情：“这样舒服吗？”  
感觉肠壁被刮蹭得火辣辣的，程光内心有种要被弄坏了的凄凉感，依旧置气地抿嘴摇头。  
江耀完全没反应到程光其实是在跟他置气，一边苦干一边回想生理课上的重点难点。  
江耀下身的撞击依旧猛烈，用饱满的前端在湿热的肠壁内来回磨蹭，直到蹭到某个凸起。  
程光几乎是全身一颤，脱口“啊”了一声，紧紧抱住了江耀。  
江耀又来回顶了两下，程光全身颤抖，下身渐渐的也硬挺起来，在江耀的腹肌上磨蹭出暧昧的痕迹。  
江耀又问：“学长，舒服吗？”  
被顶到敏感处的程光脑海里被这甜美的快感占据，完全没有思考江耀问题的余地。  
“学长，舒服吗？”得不到回答的江耀冷不防又狠狠顶了几下，弄得江耀呻吟出声，后穴忍不住绞紧了在体内来回作乱的性器。  
知道江耀不听到答案不罢休，声音都被顶撞得破碎的程光还是艰难地喊出了声：“舒服！”  
太好了！学长觉得舒服就是下次还能再做了！江耀高兴的加快了速度往内里重重顶去，结合处的黏腻得咋咋作响。  
“那学长你喜欢我吗？”  
“啊？”  
“学长喜欢我吗？”不得到答案江耀是绝不会轻易罢休的，他得到了窍门，次次都顶在程光有反应的地方，强烈的快感源源不断来袭，疼痛过去就只剩下快感的狂潮，程光被折腾得够呛。  
“喜……啊……喜……”在被江耀狠狠艹弄下，声音被顶得支离破碎，最后程光大声喊出了，“喜欢！”  
江耀一怔，顿时心花怒放：“真的吗？”  
“笨蛋！”程光一把抓住他的毛茸茸的短发，按到自己的身前，“不喜欢能跟你做这种事吗？”  
“学长……我也好喜欢你……我爱你……”江耀一脸幸福喋喋不休的呢喃着，程光抓着他的头发不耐烦的封住了他的嘴。两人的唇舌互相吸吮缠绵，江耀反客为主舌尖肆意的舔舐着对方的口腔内部，舌头抵到喉咙，下身仍旧毫不留情的进出着后穴。  
江耀一只手抓上了程光的，那处可怜兮兮的硬挺着，指尖抚慰着流泪的前端。  
抽插了也不知道多久，撞击变得越来越重，也越来越快，前后都被强烈刺激着，江耀手中的性器终于释放出来。江耀也被骤然夹紧的后穴夹得舒爽，一个深插后打开了生殖结尽数射进了程光的身体深处。  
终于结束了。  
程光身上都出了一层薄汗，努力让自己过速的心跳平静下来。  
江耀一脸的心满意足，手还是紧紧的环着程光的腰。  
“喂，都结束了可以放开我了吗？”程光有力无气的拍了拍埋在自己怀里的毛茸茸脑袋。  
“嗯？还没有结束啊？”江耀抬起头娇憨的笑道。  
“??？”


End file.
